Lost Forever
by Michael Wakamiya95
Summary: Jack visits and says his last and final words to him even through he is now gone.
1. Good Beys for ever

**Lost Forever **

**By: starsAreFalling93**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds**

**Jack and Yusei**

I had the chance to save him from himself, but I didn't Jack thought as he looked down at the gravestone of Yusei Fudo's. The gray stone was the new item in the graveyard apart from the other old chipping stones around where Jack stood.

The rain poured down hard on Jack leaving him very wet. But he didn't care about that. His mind was on the stone in front of him.

He lost his best friend. Yusei was not just his best friend he lost he also lost his bother who grow up with while living with Martha.

Yusei never told anyone he was being picked on by other people his age. He was made fun of. Beating up by a few people who mocked him. Everywhere he went they made fun of him.

They didn't even know this was happening to him.

They were to late…

Yusei could not take it any more. Somehow he got hold of a gun and shoots himself in the chest.

Yusei was beyond saving.

Jack missed Yusei very much as he thought about him. Tears came out of his eyes.

The sight of blood on the floor around Yusei's body freaked him out. He didn't know what to do. Jack ran over to Martha. The two came back into the room where she saw Yusei laying on the floor. She said, "There was no chance of saving him."

Jack placed the flowers on the ground in front stone.

"Good bye Yusei, I will miss you" Jack said chocking on every word.


	2. Lost, The start

**Lost Forever**

Nothing could have changed if he only told us what was going on. But he kept it all to himself. I am the only one who knows what he been throw.

But since he is not here anymore i will tell you how it started…

Jack ran into in to the small house away from the down pore of rain. He closed the door behind him. Jack took of his white and pale blue raincoat and hung it up on the coat rank nearby. He walked further down the hall calling out to see if anyone was home but he didn't see anyone in sight.

"Looks like I going to be here alone for a while" He said out loud to himself.

Maybe Yusei's in his room Jack thought. He went to then basement suite where Yusei lived alone down there. He didn't even have to knock on the door because he would have been let in any ways. As soon as he walked into the room he was walking into complete darkness. He looked around for the table where the lamp stood on. He walked further until he walked right into the sofa.

"Ow!" he said in shock. But he kept on moving until he got to Yusei's bedroom. The door stood ajar. Something was very wrong to him. Yusei would ever leave the door to his bedroom open when he was sleeping. It was always closed when it was time to go to bed. He walked over to push t further.

"Yusei?" he called softly.

A few seconds passed as he stood there. The faint light coming from the bedroom window which was coverd by a black curtan. Something was on the floor and he could see the outline of a body laying there lifeless. Jack walked closer to the body.

"Yusei?" he asked concerned.

"What is this?" he thought as he place his hand in the floor where a small pool of blood has fromed. To his shock he found out where the blood came from…

it came the hole in Yusei's chest where blood was still coming out but not as much.

Jack stood up and let out a scream of terror until Martha came into the room. She didn't say anything and ran over to Yusei. Jack stood out of her way as she stood over Yusei's lifeless body. She looked over her shoulder at Jack. Even though she didn't say anything he knew there was no chance of saving him.

It was too late for Yusei.

Yusei brushed his hair, as he stood infront of the mirror.

"Another day" he thought.

Yusei had been trying to control his nightmare of a hair from getting out of hand. He finally lost and tied it up in a ponytail. He didn't time to hair like he did everyday when he went to school. He walked out of the bathroom picked up his shoulder bag and went up to the upper lever of the house. He found Jack and Crow ready for school.

"Ready for school slow poke?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Yusei said as he walked out the open door.

"Leave it to me to close the door why don't you!" Jack called after him. Yusei rolled his eyes as he got in the driver's side of the car. Crow was sitting in the back.

"Let's go before you two start fighting or we are going to be late!" Crow said as he put on his sit belt. Jack got in the car too. He too didn't want to be late.

"School starts in ten seconds!" Crow yelled.

Yusei and Jack looked over their shoulders at him in school.

"What?" they both said at the same time. Jack looked at Yusei. He knew Yusei to well and he knew what was coming next.

"Yusei don't do it!" he said.

"Do what?" Crow asked not knowing what Jack was talking about.

Yusei smiled and turned to face the front. Jack turned to face Crow. "I'm going to kill you we don't live throw this" he said.

Crow sat back even further in his sit.


	3. Hate starts

**Lost Forever**

By the time they got to school they didn't even see a single person in sight and Crow wished he had not asked what Jack was talking about. Crow ran out of the car and throw up on the grass. Jack got out checking up on him.

"Crow are you okay?" he asked.

Crow looked up at him. "What do you think!" he snapped at him.

Yusei got out of the car. "We better get going we are beyond late" he said. Yusei walked futher head when Crow got up with him. "You drive like some insane person!" Crow hissed. Then he went to his gym class with Jack. Jack said nothing to him.

By the time Yusei got into the main building where his art class was taken place.

A group of people were standing infront of him. He looked up at them. They were much taller than he was.

"Hello?" he said. "You're kinda of in my way."

The tall guy pulled out a water bottle from his bag and removed the lid. What Yusei thought was he was only going to drink from it but he was so wrong. The next thing he knew was he was coved head to toe in clod coffee. The tall boy who dumped it on him spoke up.

"What did you do, swim here to school?" he joked. The other kids moved forward to see Yusei soaking wet with coffee. He didn't even know what to do about it. They soon begin to take photos of him. The next thing he knew he was being thrown over the shoulder of one of the guys and they took him out to the hall leading to the pool where students to lenses to learn how to swim. Yusei know that fact because they were heading to the doors.

"Let's have some fun with this Freak show!" one of the boys called out to the others. The guy who was carrying throws him on the floor of the pool after walking into the pool house. No one was in sight. Every kid from the art class was here looking down at him. Yusei bag was in the hand of the girl he never seen before. Her hair was just like color of blood. She didn't even do anything. The four guys stood around him all looking down upon him. Yuei looked up at them with no idea what they were planning to do.

"**REMOVE HIS CLOETHS**" Scream somebody nearby. /but whoever said Yusei could not see them.

The look of horror came upon Yusei's face. He was done for. Before he could get away from them one of them guys pinned him down from getting away. Quite a few hands torched his body and no amount of scream was helping him. As he lay there with no clothe son he was picked up and thrown into the clod pool in the deep end. Yusei had his eyes open as he drew near to the bottom of the pool. He swam upwards when he broke through the surface of the water. Yusei looked at them as they all laughed at him and he saw the one who throw him in the water had his clothes in hand.

"Give me back my clothes!" Yusei said.

"Yeah right!" he called and then he took of running leaving Yusei still in the pool. The other kids web after him. He moved to the little island and held onto the ladder since he didn't want to move from the spot. He knew how to swim but he was not very good at it.

He began to shiver in the cold water. He looked around the pale blue room. There were lots of window but no one was around to help him. Or to get him out of the pool. Yusei rested his head on the cement island.

Outside the whole gym class was getting ready to do laps around the track which was really big. Jack and Crow stood at the back.

"I _hate_ _doing laps!_" Jack hissed to Crow.

"That's not news to me when you tell me every morning" he said.

Jack said nothing.

The boys and the rest of the class did the run around the track. Next they went to their net class which was art and foods. Jack got an F in booth class since he was not good at either of them. Crow was batter at them then he was. The last class they had was drama which was with Yusei. The drama class was gong to be taken after lunch time. Jack and Crow went outside where they would meet up with Yusei but he didn't even show up. This was no concerned for the guys to worry about.

Jack sat around a small table where Crow joined him. Both pulled a small bag out of their school bags. Crow looked around as other students rushed to get to Cretans places they need to be or meeting up with friends.

"I'm not looking forward to drama class with that crazy guy!" Jack said. Crow turned to look at him.

"Well don't say that to Mr. Joan Nor" Crow said.

"Man Yusei is taking forever to get here" Crow said.

Jack picked up his sandwich and took a bit out of it. "It's Yusei we are talking about, remember. He can't be on time to save his life" Jack said.

Crow rolled his eyes to Jack response and picked the sea weed wrapped around a ball of rice. Bits of egg fell out from the seaweed ball.

Back in the pool house Yusei was being saved by Joan Nor. He handed the clothes less boy a light dressing gwon used by the swim team. Yusei tied the belt into a pretty small bow. After that he gave Yusei a hand towel to him. Yusei used it to dry of his hair.

"What happened to you?" Joan asked.

Yusei stopped drying his hair and let it slip from his hands. "Nothing" he lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure" yusei said as he picked up the fallen towel of the floor. He refused to look at Mr. Nor.

"So in other words you decided to take all your clothes of and go for a swim?" he asked.

"I can't let him find out what they did to me" Yusei thought.

After Joan Nor went to have his lunch brake Yusei took off to find his car and skip the last block of the day. He didn't even bother calling Jack or Crow about leaving the school. He took the long way back home. Yusei parked his car by the back door his basement suite at the back. He went through the back door rushed to the bath to take a shower.

"Why would they pick on me?" Yusei thought as the water poured over him all over his body. He felt like crying after the day he had being in the pool almost the whole day.

Back at school Jack and Crow walked into their drama class where Mr. Nor stood greeting every student while music played in the back of the room.

"Welcome to my class for the first thing we are going to play a little game" he said.

Every student who came into the room didn't bother to sit down. They moved around the room to music. Jack and Crow joined in they didn't even know one person was missing from their class. The fact Yusei was not there didn't bother anyone. But four guys smiled evilly as they watched Jack and Crow having fun. Knowing the fact their friend was nowhere to be seen at school. After drama class was over. Jack and Crow made their way over to where Yusei parked his car only to find it missing.

"Where is Yusei's car?" Crow asked as he stood right front of the empty car spot.

"Guess we have to walk home" he said.

The two boys had a long walk ahead of them so they made their way home. By the time they got home it was past 3:30 they found Martha outside watering the plants.

"Did you see Yusei?" Crow asked.

Martha looked up at the two tried boys. "No" she said.

The two boys walked into the house to go to their own rooms after being together for the whole day.

Yusei got changed into his father's old work blouse which was big for him. He sat in the black armed chair in the Conner.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" he thought as tears formed in his eyes. He pulled a knife out from under the chair that was taped to the bottom. He removed the tape and place it on his arm and pulled it down leaving a long cut. A thin red line came out and soon many more came after wards. Yusei winced at the pain in his arm.

He didn't care

**_Nobody cares about me_**

**_NOBODYS LOVES ME _**

**_WHY AM I STILL HERE_**

"WHERE ARE THSES THOUGHTS COMING FROM?" Yusei thought.

Before he knows it his whole arm was covered in blood.

**_WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER SHOING UP TO SCHOOL WHEN NOBODYS WANTS YOU TO BE THERE?_**

**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" **Yusei thought.


End file.
